


彩虹糖

by boommarta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta





	彩虹糖

他在我的枪口下战栗，面色惨白，神采全无的双眼里发出一股发霉的、死去的味道，如同蠕虫拖着黏液从圆形的空白里涌出。他既害怕，又无所谓。他不开口。

我有些恼火，我希望他开口，希望听见他辩解，尽管一切已经尘埃落定，可有一部分的我是多么渴望相信他，渴望全世界都倒错，唯有他仍然是他。我曾一度被他发腻的微笑和天真的爱情蒙骗，而这显然仍然奏效。他用他那双给人带来美梦的真诚的绿眼睛、堪比白痴的幼稚热情以及比处子懵懂又比妓女娴熟的床技来做蹩脚又狡猾的伪装，这个胆怯的、不要命的、无辜的、假惺惺的、愚蠢的、美丽的小贱种，让我气极，我会把他的屁眼操烂，把他撕裂看他虚伪廉价的皮肉底下究竟藏着怎样一副心肠。

我在这时才察觉到自己居然是卑微的，因为我仍然相信他爱我，而我无法停止爱他，那点如今显得可怜又绝望的爱，是他不配拥有却被他牢牢掌控的东西。我记得他的爱情，强烈、真挚，在腐臭的日子里灼热地闪耀，焚烧一切，他把口交和性虐变成一场献祭，我们黏腻汗湿地操成神志不清晕眩模糊的一团时，他的爱情像胎儿从受尽苦难的子宫里掉落，猝不及防地疼痛，纯净且响亮，那些时刻他尖叫着把自己血淋淋又新鲜赤裸地剖开，于是我开始操他的内脏，操他的血管，操他的心和情绪，他不设防，因为他爱我，我始终坚信这些曾全部都为我敞开。我被火焰一般凶猛的直觉吞没，太刺痛太锐利的爱的直觉会让人深信不疑。

可惜爱是缺陷，终究一文不值。

“零点把他带到码头办了。”我朝金发下命令。

金发会比我完成得要好，金发一向讨厌巴里，从他进组织的第一天就没来由地讨厌，金发早就想置他于死地。也许金发是讨厌不劳而获的弱者，可巴里至少奉献了他的屁股。巴里是个瘦弱的、拥有婴孩般无辜微笑的小漂亮，进组织时还是一位冰清玉洁的小处子，却殷切且无自尊地做着妓女的事。真讽刺，我和巴里的第一次相见也是如此狼狈，他在我的枪口下，低贱、不顾一切，跪着为我口交，而我高高在上地用枪指着他薄薄的泛红的耳尖——他是多么惹人怜爱啊，我当时就想要咬他的耳朵，把他轻轻抱到柔软的床上吻他。尽管那时的我没有察觉，但我太想要他了，那以后的每场情事都是他的蓄谋已久，可又何尝不是我的心甘情愿。

我仔细调查过他，让我羞于启齿的是，比起证明他是否可靠，我更是想要了解他。巴里12岁那年就失去了父母，新闻说他父亲杀死了他的母亲，而他说这都是放屁。再之后他的档案几乎是一片空白，就好像他是一个透明的鬼魂，某一天突然用超市货架上的彩虹糖创造了一个甜美的、拥有果冻般湿润色彩的自己，然后出现在我眼前，控诉无用的警察如何让他的父亲枉死监狱。

“求您了，先生，”他说，“我恨死了那些警察，让我加入你们吧，我愿意做任何事——求您了，先生，求您了。”

他瘦巴巴的，一副营养不良的样子，动作迟缓，只有那双眼睛闪动着水汪汪地望着我。他看上去饿了很多天，或者压根没吃饱过，我当时的想法就是要带他先吃一餐饱饭，但我告诉他他要像个妓女一样工作——我在奚落他，我以为他是个脸皮薄的小宅男，轻易就会被吓跑。

“当然，先生，任何事。”他却低声下气地说，垂下浓密的睫毛。他叫我先生的时候带一点儿撒娇的亲昵，又充满敬重，让我感到拥有支配他的权利。我从来都受不住他这样，我是什么时候才发觉这其实是他支配我的小伎俩呢？

我无法立刻任用他，他是个可疑人物，我并不能因为他的小屁股会流水而信任他，尽管我十分喜欢他，迫不及待地让他成为我的小宠物、小情人，我对“黑市老大圈养小白脸”这一套心怀向往，这让我觉得自己像个看完暮光之城就开始臆想拥有吸血鬼男朋友的少女一样愚蠢——看看最后他对我做了什么。

如果不是他的确天赋异禀的话——他实际上可比看上去能干多了，你不但可以看到他身穿情趣镂空围裙给你端上一碗佳肴，还可以看到他挺直了腰杆架着把枪像模像样地模拟射击，他学得很快，格斗或者做美味的晚餐，他远没有看上去无能——那我也不会那么快派他去出任务。也许枕边他黏糊糊的亲吻和喘息为他占得先机——我的确无法做到公平，这可是他妈的黑市，谁还想着要公平？但或许他不那么出彩，可毕竟也没有搞砸过。我给了他一支小队让他派遣，我喜欢他在一天的训练后浑身是汗地朝我微笑，他那么意气风发，年轻而英俊，他用前一秒摸过枪、把队员过肩摔的双手温柔而细致地握住我的阴茎，所有肌肉偃旗息鼓，为我安静乖顺，透明的汗毛在汗水晶亮的光里软趴趴地颤抖，他又变成我纤细稚嫩的小情妇，尊敬又甜蜜地叫我先生。“先生，这样舒服吗？”、“先生，我想要为您口交，好吗？”、“先生、先生，疼疼我吧。”他握在我阴茎上细白的手指是脆弱而致命的蔓藤，生长出微小的绒毛死死黏住我敏感丑陋的根，阴茎的交易是肮脏的，他往我的身体注入难以启齿的毒液，麻痹我又控制我，我该从何抱怨起？这个婊子养的小贱种用屁眼把我吃掉了。啊，以我为耻。

几次无功无过的行动后，或许有一部分人开始愿意承认他的确有两下子，或者只是厌烦他的精力过于旺盛，让人无法喘息，但大部分人仍然看他不顺眼。所有人对他的第一印象都是口交男妓，事实证明第一印象并不容易改变。其实巴里心里全都明白，他是个敏感爱哭的公主，这只有我知道，他每天都用他那空白热情的笑脸与每个人问好，晚上却为那些钉在记忆里难堪又羞辱的时刻而辗转难眠。他告诉我他每一刻都感到压迫，无法呼吸，害怕下一秒的到来，不知如何继续。我无法感同身受，甚至觉得他有些小题大做，他的确被讨厌、被疏远，但没什么人会为难他，只有金发的恶意才直白到让人无法视而不见。金发一向是个刺头，有时甚至不把我放在眼里，但重要情报基本来源于他，如果我搞到了他得到消息的渠道，我会第一个把他的脑浆崩出来，可目前我只能对他的跋扈发表不痛不痒的警告。

我有时会有些不满意金发在巴里面前好像比我还有威严似的。我可以是巴里的甜心爹地，而金发就是一个彻头彻尾的暴君。金发甚至胆敢在巴里为我口交时闯进我的房间，只是声称有什么新鲜情报。我可以看见巴里刚刚被我挑起欲望的阴茎立马软了下去，不用我把阴茎塞进他的喉咙，他便不堪压力地湿了眼眶，抽身欲要离开。这让我火大，无论是什么原因，我不允许金发的出现改变他的意志，支配他的情绪，我命令他留下，在金发面前继续为我口交。这下金发该更讨厌他啦，我并不真心希望这样的情况发生，我知道这显得我有些孩子气，但我同样希望有些人能够明白掌控一切的那个人是谁，这不完全关于性和占有，我用某种隐晦的方式示威。口交完后，我示意巴里可以离开，巴里还颤颤巍巍地抹着自己胸口的精液，金发让他赶紧滚下去，他便下意识地一骨碌下了床，被掉落到地上的被角绊得一个趔趄，金发刺耳的笑声一直送到他沾满精液的小屁股从门口消失。

“他是见你太漂亮了，觉得受到威胁了呢。”我安慰巴里。金发可是个大美人，甚至他一开始不叫金发，而叫美男，被奚落“自恋又恶俗”后才不得已退一步用自己最引以为豪的一头浪漫金发做了代称，他远远要比巴里张扬、尖锐，喜欢自我陶醉与引人注目，出任务时常把自己及肩的金发扎成个小揪儿，戴一顶旧毡帽，像个风流又高调的牛仔。

突然开始较起劲一般，巴里开始关注铆钉、骷颅十字架和黑色指甲油，就像个叛逆期迟到的青少年。太蠢了，可是太适合他了，那些浮夸又愚蠢的首饰让我愈发意识到他的年轻、廉价、洁白和生命力，他在我的梦里一日比一日美得夺目——他是个侵略一切的小魔女，不是吗？他剃了一个更利落的短发，显出年轻人的锋芒和棱角，却涂着厚重的睫毛膏抿着粉红的嘴唇羞红了脸。“我漂亮吗，先生？”他问我，睫毛膏还结了块，可他朝我眨着眼，像一朵永远鲜艳永远不会凋谢的假花。

当然，宝贝儿，你的美毁灭一切。

我有一点儿想要让他把步子放慢一点，我只是说：“你是只乖小狗，压根不像做坏事的”便把他骗进了酒吧，他对此格外敏感，后来我甚至都不想再以此刺激他，做恶棍的这几十年里我第一次发觉自己竟还有些良心。他一点也不吵闹，他在角落里喝酒，吸白粉，注射海洛因，用那双明亮无辜的绿眼睛活跃地注射着人群，像一只寻死的海鸥在漩涡上方不停歇地盘旋。我无数次把不省人事的他扔到肩上，他默不作声让自己烂在一堆呕吐物里，比狂欢的所有人都要安静——都要疯狂。“你让我找到自己，先生，您让我找到自己！”他挥舞着双臂，不停淌着泪，激动得满脸通红，疯狂又天真地微笑。

他太耀眼了，我收养的小男妓，他是如何变成人人都想要侵犯的女神，变成人人都想要挑战的爱情，他太夺目了，他开始变得伤人，不再封闭，他只用天真美丽，为他心碎的人便永远不会间断。所有人都以为他在往上攀爬，但我知道他仍然在原地焦虑地打转。他仍然无法摆脱尴尬和羞耻带来的针刺般的无措，他仍然每分每秒都如坐针毡，难以呼吸，因为他不爱自己。

“所有人都讨厌我，我太让人讨厌了，啊，先生，这可怎么办啊，我让您厌烦了吧，”他颤抖地哭，“我希望我可以不引起任何注意——哦，不不，我该如何是好，这太让人难受了——他们讨厌我，所有人都讨厌我，我永远无所适从。”

“你太敏感了。”我说。我不知如何面对一个神经质的脆弱的灵魂，他比谁都想要关注和爱，可他比谁都容易受到这些的伤害。

“不，不，先生，您爱我吗？您教教我、教教我，我也想爱自己。”他摇着脑袋，朝我投来求助的目光，等不及我回答，他又神经兮兮地别过脸，“哦！我在说什么，先生，您不爱我，您不爱我。”

操他的。我被他弄得心烦意乱，便把他摁到枕头里，闷住他的呼喊，我开始操他。他身上有很多黯淡的伤口，我问到时他只哭，他受过很多苦，失去父母的日子一定很难过，说不定他还做过小乞丐，有时他在我怀里惊醒，茫然而恐慌——“啊，是您啊，”他迟钝地把眼神转到我身上，扯出一个僵硬的笑，“我在您身边。”他靠在我胸口撒娇一般咬我的肩膀，吻我，又压低声音黏哑地叹息，“我在您身边。”缱绻、疲惫又依恋——你如何说他从未爱过我？我在那些有低低的耳语和湿热的喘息的夜晚展开他的身体，亲吻他与夜色融为一体的伤疤，我所见是温柔的黑白，可他一旦流泪，便有颜色在他身体里生长，我握住他柔软的手，紧贴他黏湿温热的手心，我们变成半透明的彩色软糖，在亲吻和汗水里融化、胶着为一体。

如果我能够早点注意到——如果我能摆脱一点儿他的蛊惑的话，我早该怀疑那些伤疤，和他掌握得过于熟练的格斗技巧，他比他展现出来的更加出色，他那空白的档案有过于明显的被抹除的痕迹，他这个口口声声讨厌警察的小骗子，却是条子一手带大的卧底。一只早被别人养熟的狼崽。知道组织机密有泄露时我甚至丝毫没有怀疑他，那次行动他也有参与，但他从条子手里逃脱了，我给了他一场最棒的性爱作为奖励。可他偏偏就是愚蠢，他煞费苦心，但是愚蠢，随随便便就跳进了我的圈套。当他打开装满“新型武器”的箱子，我朝天发了炮空弹，我怒火中烧，却又意外冷静。

“你的父母的新闻总不能造假，是吧？”在他被金发搡着经过我时，我问他，“你就没有一点怨恨过条子吗？”

“有些事比我自己的悲伤要重要。”他说，没有看我，声音轻得立马消散了。

“是吗？”我反问，终于看见他闭了闭死气沉沉的双眼，淌出一行泪。我想起他那些默默放纵疯狂的夜晚，他说我让他找到自己，想起他用力地哭和崩溃，想起他空无一物的快乐、猛然惊醒时不知身处何处的迷茫。这些一瞬间都在我眼前旋转。难道这些全是假的吗？

他爱我。我坚信他爱我，我再告诉自己我看不起爱情，我立刻会被痛苦引爆，最后只剩滚烫的碎片——我太需要他的爱了！

我跟着金发赶到码头——鬼鬼祟祟的，在一堆货物后握着狙击枪紧盯着金发和他。风夹杂着湿润的腥味，月光很亮，碎在水面上。巴里，宝贝，我的小情妇，只属于我的小妓女，我的甜蜜的、漂亮的、鲜活的、珍贵的爱情，将要被碎裂的月光埋葬。我的脑子里仍然一团乱麻，我不知道自己是要朝谁开枪，或者是否要开枪，我的心脏狂跳，双手颤抖，我没有比现在更狼狈、更心烦意乱的时刻。

巴里和金发在交谈，他们开始争吵，巴里快要被处刑了，他不顾一切地训斥金发——宣泄吧，愤怒吧，巴里，你还有时间。我希望金发不要失手提前杀死了巴里，或者——我感到我的血液静止了，耳边一片白噪音，我无法思考。

金发吻了巴里——或者巴里吻了金发，我看不真切，但他们纠缠在一起绝不是在打架——该死的，该死的，操他妈的。金发讨厌巴里——是的，他讨厌巴里，人类的感觉这么操蛋，爱欲可以独立于这些下贱的情感吗？又或许过于混淆，我再也忍受不了，我无法思考，啊，我的思维彻底混乱，我无法思考，我什么也无法明白了。

我愤怒地举起枪，对准金发，没能扣下扳机，我又对准巴里，我的手颤抖得更厉害了，我听见自己的喘息……我对不准焦……啊，巴里，巴里，我低声喃喃他的名字，有眼泪流进我的嘴角，又苦又咸。他的呻吟，他的眼泪，他的绿眼睛和微笑，他的爱，他的爱，他的真挚的爱，他的对所有人施舍的爱……

巴里上船了，金发向他挥手告别，我仍然没有扣下扳机，要晚了……我无法，我做不到，我太痛苦了，我的巴里，我从来没有拥有过他，他每一次半夜惊醒，他永远在漂泊，他又开始漂泊，把我的爱抛弃了，他爱过我，是的他爱过我，那些爱，低贱的、珍贵的、幸福的，在湖面上，在他身后碎成月光，他离开我了，我再也没有机会亲手杀死他——我打一开始就没打算杀死他，我的手举得有些发麻。我放下枪。有潮湿的腥味的风从他的方向吹来。


End file.
